


You'll Never Be Alone

by parabatri (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AND ITS SUPPOSE TO ADVANCE FAST, Alec may call Magnus daddy behind his back?, Flirt Magnus, I'm back at tagging, I'm sorry I made Alec such a mess, ITS SUPPOSE TO BE SHORT, Izzy is a sneaky devil at one point, Just Malec fluff promise, M/M, Soft Malec, blushy alec, enjoy, i'm a mess, it's funny, lots of flirting, lots of fluff, or am I?, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/parabatri
Summary: Alec hates tomato sandwich's but he can't stop taking the tomato and cheese sandwiches his overly attractive neighbour offers him. (AU)





	You'll Never Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Dusk Till Dawn" by ZAYN ft. Sia because I've been listening to it on repeat.
> 
> Yes, I am very well aware this fic moves fast. It's a SHORT FIC. It advances fast because it's literally a FLUFF FIC.  
> This fic is basically Alec embarrassing himself and Magnus being confident and flirty. It's written purely to make your Malec hearts happy.
> 
> FYI: This fic is copied from another fandom (I originally intended for it to be Malec but I wanted to have it written FULLY before posting it here) and it was a chaptered fic. So there will be some bigger time skips!
> 
> (Sorry for mistakes if there are any. I was the only one who edited it and I probably missed a few typos)

Alec leaned against the door of his apartment and ran a sweatshirt covered hand across his head. He could feel the sweat leak through his sleeves and he was faintly aware of the smell coming from underneath the armpits.

It was moving day. Alec had graduated college just 3 months ago. While he was in school, he worked part time training kids and adults how to properly shoot an arrow (mostly used as a habit). He also lived with his parents. When he finally graduated, he quit his part time job and searched around for a full time job in his selected degree.

He had chose to become a financial adviser. So what if he was a bit of a know-it-all and he wanted everything done perfectly. He liked order and the thought of advising people which financial choices would suit them made him smile.

After working there for 2 months and 3 weeks, he finally found a suitable place to call his own. Well, at least for now.

Now he's here, worn out and sweating from carrying box after box to his apartment. He would have asked Izzy (his sister who he loved dearly but sometimes he questioned as to __why__ ) for help but he knew she had classes all day and was expected at work directly after. And asking Jace was a hopeless cause, he would have agreed only to sit there and talk your ear off (and he would have insisted that he did all the work and that Alec owed him a pizza or something). So Jace was out of the question too.

He let out a large breath and started searching his pocket for the keys he collected earlier in the week. His fingers closed around the keys and with a triumph grin he pulled them out. He reached out to slip the key into the door.

"Hello!"

Alec jumped and the keys in his hands went flying and he knocked his forehead against the top of the door seal. "Ouch. Dammit!"

"I'm sorry. Did I startle you?" The voice was soft and the guy sounded concerned.

Alec opened his mouth to give a mean reply but when he turned around, the words died in his throat. The man in front of him had beautiful brown eyes with a bit of yellow in them. His skin was a bit dark and he looked like he was shining. His face showed concern and in his hand he had a sandwich wrapped in plastic rap.

"I, um, what?" Alec stuttered out. He reached up to rub his head.

The man was smiling some now and tilted his head. "Are you okay? I really didn't mean to startle you. I tried to get your attention before but you must have been in your own little world." His voice sounded smooth and Alec really wouldn't have minded listening to him talk all day. He wouldn't have had a problem with it in the least.

"Oh, um, yeah. I-I was just thinking. I've been up for a while today. And since I'm just moving in," he gestured to the boxes to the left of his door.

The man nodded. "Oh! I'm Magnus, Magnus Bane. I live next door. So we'll be seeing quite a bit of each other." He held his free hand out.

'He lives next door? The angel has blessed me,' he thought.

"Oh, I'm Alexander Lightwood but just Alec will do. Nice to meet you." Really nice. He reached out and slipped his hand into the pretty man's and gave it a simple shake.

"I heard you moving around out here for a while so I decided to make you one of my favorites," he held the sandwich out. "It's tomato and cheese."

Alec wanted to cringe and show his disgust but he thanked god that his acting skills were so good. Instead, he grabbed the sandwich and mumbled a thank you. He didn't want to disappoint the beautiful man.

Magnus smiled and turned around. Alec bit back a whine because this gorgeous man was leaving but he smiled again when Magnus just bent down to pick up the keys he (Alec) had thrown. He held the keys out.

"Oh, thank you."

Magnus smiled and bit his lip for a second before turning around again and walking back to his room. "See you around?"

"Y-Yeah."

The gorgeous darker skinned man walked back into his apartment. Alec fell back into his door and let out a deep breath.

"I'm screwed," he muttered to himself, "so so screwed."

 

 

****

Izzy was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine and a smirk on her face. She was sipping on the Yellow Tail Chardonnay as she swirled a piece of her dark lock of hair around her pointer finger. She pulled the glass away from her lips, "So, you took a sandwich, with tomato on it, knowing full well you hate tomato?"

Alec fumbled with the TV clicker and looked away from the smiling eyes of his sister. "Maybe? It wasn't my fault. You would have accepted anything he offered you too! I am telling you Iz, this guy looks like a hand-sculpted god. I nearly fell to the ground when I turned to look at him."

So maybe he was exaggerating but he needed to get his point across.

She was still smiling and she took another slow sip of her wine. "You seem very ... infatuated after only meeting him once."

"Not infatuated, just ... curious." His attempt to defend himself was weak.

She snorted and placed her glass down on the coffee table. "Because with you those two have a fine line of difference. Alec, I love you but you get infatuated with people so easily. I know you."

Alec ignored her smirk and clicked the power button on the TV clicker. He looked at the movies on demand, pretending to be looking through them, before clicking a random one and setting the remote down.

"Hmm. Real mature, ignoring me and the problem at hand."

Alec rolled his eyes. "What problem?"

She scoffed. "Sure, okay. See you later, Alec. Call me when you decide to be truthful." Izzy stood up and stretched her arms above her head. "Make sure you trash the sandwich too."

Alec waved his hand in her direction and listened for the closing of his front door. When he was sure she was gone, he quickly turned the TV off and stood up. The kitchen was plain considering he didn't have too many appliances just yet but it worked for him. He walked over to the fridge and pulled it open.

The disgusting sandwich he got earlier was one of the only things in there, resting on the glass of the shelf. Alec let out a sigh and picked the sandwich out with distaste. He gave it an ugly look before flipping the trashcan open and dropping the demon inside of it. Once he was done, he let out another grateful sigh and slouched a bit.

He really hated tomato's.

He moved from the kitchen and grabbed a few of the left over boxes from the move. Once they were gripped in his arms, he walked for his room.

Calling Izzy had been his first instinct when he finally moved everything into his apartment. After he had called her, he put the few appliances away and let the rest of it scatter his apartment. The next day when she finally arrived, he talked about his problem (the insanely hot neighbour problem).

With a grunt, Alec dropped the last couple of boxes of items onto his bed. He wiped at his forehead on instinct, only to blush when he realized it was for no reason. And it was another reason he was sorta happy Izzy had decided to leave. He was just opening the box of clothes when he heard the vexatiously insistent noise of his doorbell.

He glanced down at his sweater and gym shorts before shrugging his shoulders. It wasn't his fault that someone decided to bother him when he was clearly trying to put the rest of his clothes away.

Alec yanked the door open and was about to snap at whoever was there when the words once again caught in his throat.

Magnus, the god-like man, was standing there with a expensive looking sports shirt and some equally expensive looking sports pants, his hair was styled perfectly and had some glittered sprinkled over the top. And although he tried to ignore it, Alec couldn't help it when his eyes lingered on the hem of Magnus’s pants where he could clearly see boxer-briefs with 'Calvin Klein' written across the top.

A throat clearing snapped Alec out of his trance and he looked up with a burning face.

"O-Oh, hello. What can I do for you da- Magnus?" Alec nearly fainted when he realized he almost called his insanely attractive neighbour daddy.

Either Magnus didn't hear the slip up or he refused to acknowledge it. He gave Alec a small smirk and leaned against the trim of the door. "I brought you something."

"Me? Why? What is it? Is it food? I like food. I haven’t had time to get any for my place yet.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he moved a hand from behind his back and held out another plastic wrapped sandwich, pushing it towards Alec. "Since you were so enthusiastic about it yesterday, I figured I'd give you another one."

Alec nearly slammed his head into the wall when he saw the tomato peaking out from the sandwich but nonetheless thanked the beautiful man and grabbed the sandwich.

"So, I was thinking, how about you join me for lunch at my place sometime?" Magnus questioned smoothly, keeping his eyes locked on Alec’s.

"What?"

Mahnus smiled some and shook his head. "Join me for lunch at my place sometime. You know, since we're living next to each other it's pretty crucial for us to know and trust each other. So how about it?"

Alec shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I'm not gonna be home around lunch time very frequently. I'll be working full time in like 2 days."

Magnus didn't look upset, instead his eyes lit up. "Great, that settles it. I'll meet you for lunch one day. Just give me a time and place whenever. See you then, Alexander." He moved from the wall and gave another easy smile to Alec before turning and heading down the hall.

Alec looked at the spot Magnus was just in and he knew his mouth had fallen open. He closed it a few times before muttering a couple of curse words and stepping back into the apartment. He closed the door and leaned against it.

"Please, Raziel, help me endure my time around this attractive man."

He knocked his head against the door a couple of times before tossing the sandwich in the trash and heading for his room. He needed to really get control of himself.

 

 

 

Alec pulled the door of the apartment shut and pushed on the door to make sure it was locked. He sat his small briefcase on the ground and pulled his phone and ear-buds out, stuffing them into his ears. He shuffled around on the music app on his iPhone before selecting a song he considered his guilty pleasure (mostly because the first time he heard it, he felt an impossible urge to break his radio but after listening to it a few more times, he couldn't help but sing along).

He started to hum the beat before he shoved the phone back into his pocket and picked the briefcase up. He started to sing the chorus as he stood again. "Don't be afraid to catch feels."

He turned around to head out of the building but instead was immediately colliding with a body.

"Well I most certainly know I'm not afraid to catch feels."

Alec jumped the the briefcase fell from his grip. Magnus was standing right behind him with his gorgeous lips pulled into his signature sinful smirk. His arms were crossed and he was leaning around the wall lazily and it blew Alec's mind how someone could make something so casual so unbelievably sexy.

"If it were anyone else, I'd be wondering why on earth they would have even opened their mouth to say that sentence but somehow you made it sound smooth." Alec mentally praised himself for sounding so confident and, dare-he-say, flirty?

"So you acknowledge my ability to smooth talk? Good to know."

He licked his lips slowly and Alec swears on his life that his eyes didn't follow his tongue.

"Did you think of a time to meet up for lunch? I know you start work today, or so I'm guessing by the incredibly boring work suit you're wearing. You should really invest in more colours. Black and white tuxes are very ... bland." Magnus's blank face suddenly radiated with a smirk again and he winked, "Though I must say, you do make such boring colours absolutely sin worthy."

Alec stammered for a second before he looked away from the god-like man. He bent to pick the briefcase back up and tried to avoid looking at Magnus. "I can give you my number and you can text me around 12. My lunch break starts at 12:30. How about that?"

He could hear the bright smile in Magnus’s voice as the man agreed.

****\- - - - - - -** **

Alec smiled at the young couple and gave them both a simple handshake. "If you have any questions, please feel free to get into contact with me. I have my office number on the papers. Or if it's a more serious emergency, you can email me. I reply much faster to them. If you need to come back in to change your currently financial plan, don't be afraid to give us a call and feel free to request me if you please. Other than that, thank you for coming in and seeking the help that many people deny needing. It takes courage."

The couple gave him many thanks before smiling and stepping from the room.

Alec slumped back into his chair and started to collect the files he had on them. He stacked them neatly and then pulled a new folder out and slipped the paper inside neatly. He opened his desk drawer and flipped through the folders that were organized by last names. He slipped theirs in it's place quickly before pushing the drawer closed and rubbing his hands on his pants.

It was just after 12 now and Alec was thankful that his schedule was free up until 1.

His cellphone was laying forgotten on his desk. He clicked on the home button and watched the screen light up. He had a couple of messages. He slipped the phone into his pocket before rushing from the office to get to the bathroom. After relieving himself, he pulled his phone out to check the messages: all of them from an unknown number.

 _ _Unknown_ _ __: Hey. (Recieved: 11:51pm)_ _

_ _Unknown_ _ __: You told me to message you around this time. (Recieved: 11:52pm)_ _

_ _Daddy_ _ __: It's Magnus btw. (Recieved: 11:55pm)_ _

A smile fell across Alec’s face and he gave a simple reply of the address of the cafe just 5 minutes from his office building and added 'meet me there'. He pocketed the phone and with a smile, he headed out to his car.

 

 

 

Alec propped an elbow on his table and gripped the menu in one hand. He'd come here almost every day for lunch and yet he still pretended to look at the menu before ordering. Footsteps were approaching the table and Alec laid the menu down.

"So the same as usual?"

Alec grinned and nodded. "Of course, thanks Maia."

The darker girl rolled her eyes and puffed out a breath, her hair fluttering around her face. She grabbed the menu and muttered something about him being an idiot before she turned and stalked away.

Alec just continued to smile in her direction and just as usual, when she got to the counter to place his order, she gave him an unamused look and flipped him the middle finger.

"I love you too, Maia!"

"Well my name most certainly isn't Maia."

Alec jumped and his knee slammed into the underside of the table. He cursed lowly and looked up to see Magnus standing in front of him with his arms crossed. The beautiful man was smirking like usual and he looked absolutely sinful in his outfit.

"Why do you insist on doing that? That's 3 times now!"

Magnus titled his head and pulled the empty seat out. "Whatever do you mean?"

Alec wrinkled his nose up. "Talking to me from behind. Every time you do it, something happens to me. First I slam my head into my apartment door. Next I drop my briefcase. And now I slammed my poor knee into this damned table."

"It's not my fault you can't pay attention to your surroundings."

Alec opened his mouth to reply but instead nothing came out. Finally he huffed. "You need to stop."

Magnus laughed and shook his head. Before he could reply, Maia walked back up with a menu in hand and a cup in the other.

"For Mr. Pain-In-My-Ass, sorry, I meant Alec, a Coke." She gave Alec a bittersweet smile before turning to Magnus and setting the menu down. "Welcome to Deja Brew. What can I get you to drink, handsome?"

Alec’s mouth fell open at the compliment but before he could say anything, Magnus was speaking. "I'll just take the exact same thing as him. Food and drink I mean," Magnus’s nose crinkled in the slightest before he pointed at Alec.

Maia nodded and gathered the menu, walking away.

Magnus titled his head, his eyes locking with Alec's. "So, you come here for lunch all the time?"

"I- Uh- Yeah. It's close by and I like the food. And Maia loves me even though her rude ass refuses to admit it."

Magnus's lips curved into a small smirk. "You're cute when you curse."

Alec's mouth fell open and he just kept opening and closing it, looking for something to say. Instead his face just grew red. "Shut up," he finally mumbled.

Alec started to pull the paper of the straw wrapper off and stuck it in his drink. Just as he finished crumbling the trash in his hand, fingers curled around his cup and it disappeared from his view.

"Hey!"

Magnus had the straw in his mouth, sipping away at the drink with a look in his eyes. He looked at Alec and when their eyes met, he sent the brunette a wink.

Alec's mouth fell open and he he averted his eyes and pretended to be busy glancing around the shop. He nervously tugged at the sleeves of his suit and fiddled with the buttons on the cuffs.

"I make you nervous, don't I?" Magnus's voice was teasing.

"What makes you think that?"

Magnus sat the glass down and drummed his fingers on the table, sliding his other arm up on the table, leaning his chin on his hand. "You're not used to the attention I give you. I flash you smiles and throw compliments at you and you look away with tinted cheeks. Or when I make small gestures at you that are anything but innocent and you practically choke on your own breath. I thought earlier we were getting somewhere, you actually called me smooth. And now you're back to your stuttering and looking away while your cheeks flush. I make you nervous."

Alec opened his mouth to reply but just like always, no sound came out so instead he was left opening and closing his mouth, again.

"And there it is, again."

Alec narrowed his eyes for a second and was about to reply when Maia appeared again and set another class down.

"Another Coke for Mr. Smooth over here. You're food will be out soon. Oh and Alec? You should really wipe your bottom lip, looks like you've been drooling." Maia laughed and left the table.

Alec grabbed a napkin with a red face and immediately started to wipe at his mouth.

Magnus shook his head, laughing. "She was just messing with you. You haven't been drooling. Though I'd be flattered if you were." He winked.

Alec covered his face with his hands and muttered curse words to himself. He was gonna die of embarrassment and he's been here with Magnus for a total of 5 minutes.

"Since you seem so oblivious to my obvious flirting, I'll just be straight forward." Magnus leaned back in his chair and Alec let out a long breath he didn't know he was holding. "Do you wanna go out with me sometime?"

 

 

 

Alec pushed the door to his apartment open and let the briefcase fall to his side. He could hear the TV on in the living room meaning Izzy most likely decided to drop by unannounced like always. Jace was probably with her, looking for free food.

"Izzy I have got some great news to share with you!" Alec shrugged off his thicker work coat and laid it on the coat hanger before starting to kick off his dress shoes and pulling at his tie.

"Oh hey Alec, you're back. What news?" her muffled voice yelled.

Alec pulled the tie from around his neck and started to walk into the living room while unbuttoning a few buttons of his dress shirt. "I met with my insanely attractive neighbour for lunch today and he asked me out." He stepped into the living room and when he looked up he wanted to drive his head into the wall.

On his couch sat Magnus, looking smug as ever, while he was giving Alec a once over.

"Do you always talk about me this way when I'm not around?"

Alec opened his mouth to reply but instead gave a harsh look to Izzy who shrugged. "Hey, you're the one who embarrassed yourself. I was just a bystander. You don't give yourself enough credit when it comes to kicking yourself in the ass."

Magnus laughed easily and threw his head back and Alec was starstruck again by the beautiful man. Everything he did was so effortless and gorgeous and Alec was maybe a tiny bit jealous.

Alec opened his mouth again and then finally mumbled. "I'll be back. I hate you both." He turned around and started on a quick walk to his room. The snickering and jabs thrown at him were soon muffled when he got his door closed.

Alec tossed the tie on his bed before pulling the dress shirt off and starting to pull at his pants. After all his clothes were discarded, he grabbed an old pair of gym shorts and tugged them on. He reached for a sweatshirt but stopped when he caught sight of himself in the mirror. With a smirk, he let his hand fall to his side and shoved his feet into his fluffy bedroom slippers.

Alec walked back out of the room and towards the kitchen. Magnus was still sitting on the sofa with a giggling Izzy. Both of the asses were probably still laughing at him. He started to grumble to himself and pulled out his bag of grapes.

"Get me a water, thanks Alec!"

Alec walked into the living room and stood at the entrance, smirking in Izzy’s direction. "Sorry, I was already halfway here when you called for me."

"Bitch," she muttered and shoved her way past him, grumbling curse words directed at him.

"You look much sexier with no shirt on, if I do say so myself. Please do dress this way more frequently."

Alec’s eyes met Magnus's and the darker man was licking his lips slowly with a smile taking over his face.

"Shut up," he finally muttered.

Magnus laughed and patted the seat next to him. "Come sit, handsome."

Alec edged towards the seat before pausing. "Are you gonna make fun of me?"

Magnus cocked his head to the side and gave him an innocent look. "What ever do you mean?"

"I see how it is," Alec muttered before plopping down as close to the other arm rest as he could.

Magnus adjusted himself on the couch so he was angled towards Alec. He had his signature smirk on his lips. "Are you going to share?"

"Share? Grapes? Sorry, you may be attractive but I don't share grapes. They're my babies." Alec shoved a few into his mouth. "And besides, what do I get out of sharing them?"

Magnus leaned in towards Alec and with a small smile falling across his lips, he whispered, "I could kiss you."

Alec chocked on the few grapes in his mouth and started to pat on his chest. "Shut up. Stop embarrassing me and joking around."

"Oh no, I was very much serious."

Alec paused for a second before pushing the bag towards Magnus. "I'm only sharing because I'm nice. Not because I wanted you to kiss me."

Magnus reached for the bag but instead of reaching inside, his hand rose and brushed against Alec's cheek. "Trust me, our first kiss wouldn't be over grapes in your apartment. It'll be in a much better situation, Alexander," his tone was low and alluring.

Alec's eyes closed when Magnus's hand brushed his cheek and when he opened them, Magnus was sitting right in front of him with a serious look on his face. And then, ever so slowly, Magnus leaned in and pressed his lips against Alec's cheek.

"I'll pick you up at 7 two days from now," he whispered.

"W-Why two days?" Alec cursed his stutter.

"I've got to prepare to wow you." Magnus’s hand brushed Alec’s cheek again and then it was gone and he was standing. "Try not to think about me too hard. I'll see you in two days, my love." Magnus blew a kiss in Alec’s direction before slipping out of the living room and the door to his apartment closed in a soft thud.

Alec slumped into the couch and covered his face. Magnus would be the death of him, he was sure of it.

 

 

 

"You want me to wear what on my date?"

It was Thursday now, meaning it was the day of Alec and Magnus’s date.

Izzy had her hands rested on her waist and a grin spread across her lips. There were clothes of all different colours sitting on his bed. The ones that stuck out the most were folded in a neat pile on the edge.

There was a pair of bright red skinny jeans and a bright red leather jacket. The plain black v-neck shirt was the most casual thing in the pile. Even the shoes were an overly bright red colour.

"Izzy, I refuse to wear this. Why would you even suggest something like this? Why can't I wear clothes that are, oh I don't know, maybe less bright?"

Izzy looked at Alec with distaste before looking back at the clothes. "Okay, maybe the shoes are a bit much, I can fix that."

"Izzy!" Alec threw his hands up.

Izzy rolled her eyes and huffed. "Fine. I'll find something more boring and you-like. Okay?"

"I don't dress boring thank you very much. I dress comfortably." Alec rolled his eyes and started to push the overflowing pile of colourful clothes off of his bed.

"I just found the perfect thing for you too wear. Close your eyes and be prepared to be amazed."

"I'm not closing my eyes."

Alec was smacked in the face with a flying white jacket. He let out a huff and when he pulled the jacket from his face, Izzy had a pair of ripped blue skinnies in one hand and a white t-shirt and red Nike's in the other. She laid the clothes on the bed and smirked.

"And I just made you look fantastic for your date. I deserve a reward. Now get dressed and be at the door in half an hour. He'll be here soon. Love ya," she kissed his forehead sloppily and then blew him another kiss before dashing from the room.

Alec huffed and let the jacket fall to the small pile of clothes she laid at the foot of his bed. He fingered through them and let an approving smile fall across his face. Time to get ready.

****\- - - - - - -** **

The door bell snapped Alec out of his daydream on the sofa. The white jacket was laid across the back of the sofa and as soon as Alec stood, he was tugging the jacket up and over his shoulders. He glanced in the mirror hanging next to the entrance to the living room and smiled at his reflection.

His hand rested on the door knob and with a deep breath and some encouraging words to himself, he twisted the knob and pulled the door open.

Magnus stood at the door dressed in a some black skinnies, a black leather jacket, and some worn out looking brown boots. His hands were shoved into his pocket and his hair was still spiked and had a small amount of glitter in it along with a couple of strands dyed a dark purple.

He looked sin worthy as always, Alec decided.

"Well hello there, you clean up pretty damn fine," Magnus said slowly, a small smirk spreading across his lips.

Alec opened his mouth to respond but like always, no words could form. He stood there with his mouth open for half a minute before closing it again and shaking his head in embarrassment.

Magnus’s smirk relaxed into an easy smile and he held his hand out, palm up. "How about we get this show on the road?"

Alec looked at Magnus's hand before nodding dumbly and slipping his hand in the darker man's. He stepped from his apartment and pulled the door shut. "Y-Yeah, I'd like that."

Magnus pressed a kiss to the top of Alec's hand and started to lead them to the elevator. "Like I said, you look as beautiful as ever, Alexander."

"T-Thank you."

Alec looked down at their hands and let a smile spread across his face. He was going to enjoy tonight.

 

 

 

Magnus pulled up into a small cafe. The double doors had signs on them with small writing and handing in the window to the left was a small open sign shining bright. There were only a couple of other cars in the parking lot.

Magnus hopped out of his car and walked over to the passenger side. Alec was sitting there with his eyes a bit wide as he examined the small building in front of him. Magnus pulled the door open.

"This place looks so cute," Alec said quietly. He unbuckled his seat belt and slid from the car gracefully.

Magnus smiled and reached for Alec’s hand, pushing the door of he car closed with his butt. "Yeah. I come here a lot. Everyone is always so friendly. And they're like family too me." Magnus hit the lock button on his remote control for the car and started to lead Alec into the cafe.

Alec was smiling and trying to glance at Magnus without the darker one noticing. "A family man, aye?"

Magnus laughed and nodded. He pulled the door to the cafe open. "Family is important to me. What can I say?" He shrugged.

Alec stepped in and waited to the side for Magnus. "That's good. I appreciate people who love their families."

"Technically, they aren't my actual family."

"But they're like family to you, just like some of my friends are too me, no matter how annoying they can be. I love a man who appreciates his friends and treats them like family."

Magnus bit his lip to try and hide his smile but it was useless. Instead he shook his head and glanced away from Alec. "Come on. Let's grab a table."

Magnus led the two of them over to a table towards the back and pulled Alec’s chair out with a smile. "For you."

Alec just gave a smile on return and whispered his thanks before taking his seat.

As Magnus sat, a waitress with extremely short hair and a smile on her face walked up to the table.

"Hello, I'm Lola, can I get you something to drink to start off with?"

They both repeated their drinks the he waitress walked off.

"So what do you recommend?" Alec asked as he flipped his menu open.

Magnus smirked to himself and looked up at Alec from under his eyelashes, trying to appear innocent. "They have an amazing burger with he best tomato on it. Since you enjoy my tomato sandwiches so much I'd recommend it."

Magnus watched as Alec’s face fell just a bit before Alec lifted his menu to cover his mouth and eyes. "Oh, um, yeah okay."

Magnus watched him before laughing and throwing his head back. "I'm just messing with you, Alexander. I know."

"Know what?" The question was simple and innocent.

Magnus reached over and pulled the menu from Alec's hands and smiled softly. "I know you were pretending to enjoy tomatoes. I'm not an idiot. It's sweet, really, that you lied about liking tomatoes for me. It wasn't necessary though."

Alec’s face had grown impossibly red and he was avoiding eye contact. "W-What? How did you know that?"

"You're acting isn't that great." Magnus laughed, "But honestly it was cute so don't sweat it."

Alec continued to avoid eye contact but he was smiling some now.

The waitress came back and sat their drinks down easily before grinning and asking for their orders. Alec ordered a burger - minus the tomato - and Magnus ordered a chicken sandwich. After the waitress walked away, Magnus tilted his head back and looked at Alec.

"So, tell me what you really do like.”

****\- - - - - - -** **

Magnus pulled up to the apartment complex and slipped the car into park and cut the engine off. He slipped from the warmth of the car and hurried to Alec’s side with a grin on his face. Alec was blushing when he finally climbed from the car.

"So, was I a good enough date for you to consider a second one maybe?"

Alec bit his lip and nodded slowly. "Definitely."

Magnus slipped his hands into Alec’s and led the two of them into the building. It was silent but it was comfortable. They had done a lot of talking at he cafe.

After listening to Alec discuss his relationship with his parents, siblings, and friends so openly, Magnus finally decided to mention that he had lost all contact he had with his family at a younger age.

His parents had kicked him out when they learned he was bisexual. He was in his own for a while but made something of his life. He stayed with a friend until school was out and then immediately got into modeling (which Alec joked was the reason he thought Magnus looked like a Greek god). After he had a couple of extremely successful years in modeling, he had went on to become a clothings designer not only for people his size, age, and gender - but for people of all shapes, ages, and gender.

It had been a very intimate first date. Magnus had never really shared so much of his past with anyone (minus his friend of course) - especially on the first date.

And Alec was in awe with Magnus. He had fallen more for the man he's only known for a couple of weeks. He was definitely ready to learn everything and anything the beautiful soul would love to share with him.

Magnus and Alec stopped outside of their apartments. Alec was biting his lip and debating on how to say goodnight to he man.

"I had an amazing time tonight. I've never felt so carefree and open on a first date before. You're very easy to talk to," Magnus said very shyly but he was looking at Alec with a tender and soft look in his eyes. "I can't wait to get to know you even more."

Alec smiled and placed a hand on Magnus’s waist and gave him a bright smile. "I'd love to get to know you more myself.

Magnus raised a hand to brush his thumb against Alec’s cheek before his eyes grew serious and he leaned in. Alec froze and he felt his stomach knot up when Magnus pressed his lips to his. He finally managed to lean in and kiss the man back with an equal amount of force.

They lips stayed seal for a couple of seconds, neither one of them forcing the other into anything more than a simple, yet sweet, goodnight kiss.

When Magnus pulled back, his eyes were a hooded and he had a soft look in his eyes. "Goodnight, darling. I'll text you about our next date."

Alec was blushing but he nodded with a shy smile. "G-Goodnight, Mags."

Magnus brushed his lips against Alec’s again and let his thumb run against the brunette mans cheek before he moved away and pushed the key into his door. He stepped in and disappeared from view.

Alec stood outside his apartment with a small smile and a dazed look in his eyes before he finally made his way into his apartment.

Both of them had trouble sleeping that night.

 

 

 

**_ENDING_**

"Magnus, I swear to god if you don't make it home for dinner tonight, I'm going to castrate you." Alec was just finishing up making both his and Magnus’ lunch in their now shared kitchen in their shared house.

After about 11 months of them dating, Magnus asked Alec if he was interested in moving into a shared house of their own. Alec had agreed happily and by the time they had been together for just over 14 months, they had the perfect house they called their own.

"You won't. You love me too much to cause me harm." Magnus smirked and wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist. He pressed a couple of kisses to he back of the brunette's head.

"Or do I?" Alec turned around and placed a hand on Magnus’s chest with an angry look falling across his face. "I'm serious, you better be home for dinner tonight or I swear I will burn every single piece of your precious clothing. And don't test me."

Magnus smiled and leaned in to press a quick kiss to Alec’s lips. "I promise, I'll be home for dinner." He lifted a hand and ran his thumb across Alec’s bottom lip. "Now, I'm gonna miss you while I'm gone today." And then in a soft, vulnerable tone, he leaned in closer to Alec, "I love you."

Alec sighed and tried to hide his smile, so he could pretend to still be angry but the smile fell across his face and he pressed a slow kiss to Magnus’s lips. "I love you. Now go Mr. Fashion Designer. They can't start work without you there."

Magnus grinned and then pressed Alec against the counter and kissed him slowly to savour the moment. "Stay safe." He pulled away and reached out to pull his own designer brand leather coat on. He adjusted the collar, grabbed his lunch, and blew a kiss at Alec before walking from the kitchen.

Alec turned back around and shook his head, smiling to himself. He gathered the few dishes he used for making their lunch and put them into the dishwasher before making his way from the kitchen to grab his briefcase and start off his way to work.

****\- - - - - - -** **

Alec was just setting out the plates for dinner when the front door open and Magnus came tumbling into the kitchen. Alec let a small smile fall across his face before skipping over and pressing a kiss to Magnus’s cheek.

"You're home! How was work?"

Magnus was shrugging off his leather coat and kicked off his designer boots before pulling a dining room chair out and plopping down on it. He worked on unbuttoning a couple of the buttons on his dress shirt. "It was stressful. We're trying to get the last of the designs into production and making sure that everything else was in order. It was kinda hectic."

Alec placed his hands on Magnus’s shoulders and massaged them gentle before pressing a kiss to the top of Magnus’s head. "It'll be okay. Let's get dinner started now."

Magnus smiled to himself as Alec walked over to the stove to start moving all the food over to the table. He rubbed his hands on his pants and patted his pocket nervously before shaking his head and taking a deep breath.

After all the food was sitting on the table in front of them, Alec started to put equal amounts of everything on both of their plates.

They ate in a comfortable silence with a bit of small talk here and here consisting of their days. When they finished with their dinner, they quickly loaded their dishes into the dish washer before heading into the living room.

Magnus took a seat on his favorite part of the sofa and before he could say anything Alec was curling into his lap. He wrapped his arms around the brunette and pulled him back into his chest.

"Alexander?"

Alec hummed and turned his head to glance at Magnus from the corner of his eyes, his attention mostly on the now turned on TV screen.

Magnus couldn't help the fond smile on his face. "What do you think about marriage?"

Alec’s fingers on the buttons froze. "What?"

Magnus rubbed at Alec's hips and kissed the back of his neck. "Marriage? What's your views on it?"

Alec relaxed slightly in Magnus's arms before shrugging. "I've never really thought of it. I mean yeah, I want to get married someday but I don't really have an opinion on marriage."

"Would you marry me?"

Alec froze up again and when he finally was able to move, he turned himself around in Magnus's lap, legs in either side of him. "What's with all the questions, Mags?"

Magnus shrugged and ran his hands up and down Alec's back. "I don't know. But would you?"

Alec leaned into Magnus and nuzzled into his neck. "Yeah .... I would."

Magnus closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them, he reached for his pants pocket. He slipped the small box out and sat it flat on his palm. "Will you do the honour of marrying me, Alexander Gideon Lightwood?"

Alec pulled back and his eyes immediately landed on the box in Magnus’s hand. His eyes grew wide and his jaw fell slack. "I-Is that-?"

Magnus nodded.

Alec looked at Magnus with tear filled eyes and nodded his head while whispering a small yes.

Magnus grinned and moved to flip the box open but Alec was already pulling the box from his hand and opening it himself.

"Oh Mags. It's gorgeous. Thank you so much," Alec whispered tearily.

Magnus leaned forward to kiss his fiancé slowly before moving back a few centimeters. "I know you don't like bright and flashy so I figured you'd be fine with a gold band."

"It's perfect. Oh my god," Alec cried happily and threw his arms around Magnus's neck, tears still coming from his eyes. He pressed a kiss to Magnus’s lips and started to laugh softly. "I love you so much."

Magnus laughed and threw his head back. "I love you too, Alexander."

****\- - - - - - -** **

__7 MONTHS LATER_ _

Alec was pacing back and forth in the room and he was chewing on his lip. Izzy sat on the corner watching him with an amused expression.

Now normally a sister would calm down their about to get married silbing but Izzy never did things the easy way. Instead she couldn't stop watching his pace. It made her giggle.

"What if this is a mistake? What if Magnus doesn't actually want to marry me? What if he proposed to me out of pity?" Alec’s eyes grew wide and he started to tug at the collar of his dress shirt. The tie and jacket laid across the couch towards the entrance of the room.

Before Izzy could open her mouth, another body came tumbling into the room and took one look at Alec before sighing to themselves and muttering a string of grumbled words.

Jace walked over and grabbed Alec by the arm gently and pulled him to a stop. "Listen to me, Lightwood. There is a man in the room a couple doors down grinning like an idiot and talking excitedly with his friends about this marriage. He hasn't stopped talking about how perfect you are for him. He doesn't want anything else than to marry you today. He's hopelessly in love with you and if you dare try to leave this wedding, I will drag you back by the balls. Now man up and put your tie on. You're getting married in less than an hour."

Alec looked up at his best friend and took a deep breath. "Y-You're right, Jace. I can do this. Magnus loves me and I love him. I can do this. I can definitely do this because we love each other.”

Alec continued to mutter encouraging words to himself as he started to work on tying his tie and pulling the dress coat on.

In less than 2 hours, he would be Alexander Lightwood-Bane.

****\- - - - - - -** **

Alec leaned into Magnus as they shared their first dance as a married couple. Magnus’s hands rested on his husbands waist and he leaned his cheek against the top of Alec’s head. They swayed easily to the music. A few people were snapping pics of the newly weds but neither of them paid them any mind. Instead they stayed in their own little world, happy to be together.

"This isn't a very normal wedding song," Alec mumbled to Magnus as the darker man hummed along to 'Can't Fight This Feeling' by REO Speedwagon.

Magnus smiled and pressed a kiss to Alec’s head. "We're not a normal couple. And besides, this song is very romantic."

Alec sighed happily and nodded. "Yeah." His fingers curled around the back of Magnus’s suit and he pressed a kiss to his husband’s neck before pushing his face back into his chest.

"I love you. More than I thought I could ever love anyone." Magnus spoke and his voice was filled with fondness and amazement.

Alec pulled away from Magnus’s chest and reached a hand up to cup Magnus’s cheek. He ran a thumb over Magnus’s cheekbone and shook his head slowly, smiling softly and crinkles forming by his eyes. "I love you. I've never love anyone like I love you."

Everyone in the room watched with smiles on their faces or tears in their eyes as the two gave each other an intimate smile. And as the last notes of the don't faded out, they leaned in and kissed each other delicately with love.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at endings. I apologize. And I hope this fluff wasn't unbearable.
> 
> Comments are appreciated and encouraged!!
> 
> Give me love on tumblr: malec-acolytes / and twitter: detroyets


End file.
